


New territories

by crazed_peanut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Exploring, Ficlet, Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Smutty, Solo, Try New Things, a bit of exhibitionism, butt plug, discovering oneself, or at least phil ponders it, sex toy, sexual fantasies, uni!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: He’s a grown man, he thinks, in all his 19 year old glory AND he lives alone. A real golden opportunity.Or, the one where Phil tries a new thing alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is loosely based on my personal first time using butt plug experience. Dan was the obvious choice to be the character in this fic, but I love writing naughty and intimate Phil, so here we are.
> 
> The enevts and characters in this work are a figment of my imagination.
> 
> Enjoy!

Phil doesn’t do a lot of research either on diversity, or on quality. It’s the first toy he’s ever bought and more than Phil wants it to be a really good one, he wants it to be HERE, now.

He keeps discovering positive sides in living away from his family. This is by far the most exciting one. He wouldn’t have to be secretive, embarrassed or paranoid. He can just buy the damn butt plug.  There are the usual feelings which come with trying a new thing. He can barely wait for it to get there, yet he’s also kind of nervous. Phil’s been okay with his sexuality for a while, but expressing real sexual desires is new to him. As a boy and then a teenager he’s learnt to keep his fantasies in his head, behind his closed eyelids, but recently he realized it doesn’t have to stay that way. He’s a grown man, he thinks, in all his 19 year old glory AND he lives alone. A real golden opportunity.

***

The one thing he hates about his dorm, is how early the postman delivers packages. It’s always between 5:30 and 7 in the morning and though Phil is a relatively good student, he’s not usually awake at those hours. Of course, his butt plug is no exception. It arrives promptly at 6:30 on a Wednesday. Phil wants to go back to bed the second he slams his door in the postman’s face, but he knows what’s in the brown packaging (the online shop wasn’t kidding- it really is discreet, not even its name is written on the label). He’s still very sleepy and shirtless and he thinks “why _not_ now?”

The toy isn’t intimidating neither in size, nor in color. It’s 8 cm, from clear silicone and shaped like a cone, not like a dick. Phil liked that. He still isn’t sure if he wants an actual person fucking him, but this he wants to try.  When he was looking at different shapes of anal toys, he came to the conclusion that this one will let him work himself up (or down) on it easily. Its tip is smaller than his pinkie in girth, and it gradually gets wider to the bottom, where it measures about 4cm in diameter.

As Phil turns the unpacked toy in his hand once, twice, his anticipation transforms into arousal, and he’s half hard. He unceremoniously pulls down his pajama bottoms and drops them on the floor to be dealt with later. He reaches for the lube on his shelf and goes back to the bed. Phil doesn’t think much about how he wants to do this, he goes by intuition and what feels good for him. Without much preparation other than lubing the butt plug, he presses it to his entrance. It’s not particularly good, just odd inserting something there. He lowers himself a bit more on the toy and circles his finger on his hole, where it’s stretched around the silicone. He hums to himself in approval. It feels kind of naughty, probably because it’s something new, and Phil smiles. As he adjusts to the stretch he jacks off loosely, but once he lowers himself all the way down, he lets go of his cock. The burn is unfamiliar, so Phil stills until it dissipates. He closes his eyes and goes through all the thing he knows about male anal pleasuring. He knows he should find his prostate and the small amount of pain has subsided enough for him to experimentally move his hips in a circle. He lets out tiny huffs feeling incredibly full. The real pleasure comes when he brushes over his prostate. Phil holds the butt plug by the base on the bed and lifts up his whole body, then lowers it back down guiding the toy to his prostate. He quickly finds out that direct stimulation to it is pretty overwhelming for him, and not in a good way, so he establishes a pattern where he brushes on it with every 5th movement.

Phil’s riding his new toy in earnest now and feels heat spread along his spine and over his chest. He’s not thinking if he’s doing it right, but trusts his body when tiny electric-like shocks rattle it. His walls feel sensitive after about 5 minutes and maybe next time he can do it for longer, at least he hopes he can, but right now he just wants to cum already. He grips his cock firmly and with practiced ease brings himself to orgasm, his ass still full. He clenches around the toy and cumming feels different, if not better now.

***

His first class of the day starts and 9:30 and like the good boy he pretends to be, Phil’s sitting in the lecture hall 10 minutes early. There’s a residual feeling in his bottom, one he’s very aware of. His hole still feels open and loose and though outwardly Phil blushes, there’s an interesting sensation inside him. It’s kind of like arousal and when Phil analyses it he figures out he might just be a bit of an exhibitionist. He knows what his uni mates think of him- that’s he’s shy and lacking at sexual experiences and somehow that makes it even more dirty. Maybe he’ll someday work up the courage to come with the butt plug to class, and what a day that would be! Innocent quiet Phil having his hole stretched around silicone while he talks weekend parties and video games with friends.

This whole experience kind of marks a turning point in Phil’s sex life. He comes to the conclusion naughty and unconventional doesn’t have to mean “bad”, particularly when there’s no other person involved. He realizes exploring oneself in the convenience of one’s own room and mind is healthy even for a potential sexual relationship and so what if this opens a new door to kinkiness for him? He’ll fucking stride through it proudly, and naked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Leave kudos if you liked it, or comment with your thoughts. Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
> Also, check out my other fics, which are hosted here (and only here), since I don't have a tumblr.


End file.
